Dream A Little Bigger Darling
by This Time Its Personal
Summary: Arthur and Eames show their true colours in the warehouse base. How I think Eames/Arthur would be in this situation. I do not own inception, but would love it if I did. Hope you enjoy it.One Shot. Slash. Eames/Arthur.


**Dream A Little Bigger Darling.**

Arthur sighed and brushed a tired hand through his hair. The mission was looming and everyday made it seem more and more impossible. Arthur knew he needed to be on form to achieve what they were about to attempt, but he couldn't seem to clear his mind and focus. He only had two constant trains of thought. The mission and him. He couldn't make up his mind on which was more impossible. When Cobb told him about the mission, he had known that Eames would have to be on the team, yet it wasn't until he saw Eames he felt any emotion. The emotion he did feel however was unlike any other feeling, and still plagued him whenever Eames was around.

Arthur hated Eames. He hated all the things he stood for, his cocky attitude, the way he takes nothing seriously, how he shows no emotion in any situation and especially the way Eames treated him. But as much as he hated the man, every single fragment of him ached to be with him. He hated himself for the way he felt about Eames, hated himself for allowing such disturbed desires to manifest and take shape inside him. Although he had never told anyone about his feelings, Arthur knew that Eames was well aware of them. Sometimes, on a rare occasion he will get a knowing glance from Eames and see a glint in his eye that gave away the knowledge.

He leant back in his desk chair and sighed. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the files in front of him, as though he was building up the courage for something. He sighed again, then rose to his feet and placed both hands on the back of his head. The rest of the team wouldn't be back from their training for a long while yet. He gazed dreamily around the old warehouse and tried thinking of something other than Eames. He needed to find something to pass the time, as his mind was too scrambled for work. He walked over to one of the old, grimy windows and lent on the frame. He stayed there for a good ten minutes just thinking about the situation he was in. He rubbed his face, looking increasingly weary, then loosened his tie and removed his suit jacket. He placed it on the back of his chair and sat down.

He proceeded to remove his shoes, untie his belt and unbutton his shirt. As he sat there with his underwear exposed he placed his hand on his crotch in a typically manly way. He stroked himself gently through his boxers and thought he might as well masturbate to pass the time, and it may help get Eames of his mind for a short while at least. He slid his fingers slowly down his stomach and eventually they penetrated the elastic waistband on his boxers. He found himself and began to stroke leisurely until he felt himself getting harder in his hand. When he had brought himself to his usual seven inches, he pulled himself out and stretched the elastic round so it rested precariously underneath his balls.

As he lay back in his chair stroking himself, he didn't notice another presence enter the room. His presence. He was becoming more and more intense now as the pleasure burnt though him, he started to let out small, uncontrollable moans. Arthur dipped his head back and his eyelids fell, as his eyes rolled back into his head. His mouth fell open as he began gently panting due to the ferocity of which he was jerking himself. His tongue flicked lightly across his lips as he came closer to climax, and before he could stop himself, he called out. It spilled from his mouth without consciousness or control, in a passionate whisper.

"Eames..."

Eames could not control himself and a soft chuckle escaped from his widening grin. Arthur sat bolt upright in his chair, frozen, petrified to turn around. He stood up quickly and tried to reclaim some form of dignity, eyes still frozen straight ahead, terrified of turning and looking into Eames eyes. As horrifyingly awkward as the situation was, Arthur was furious that he had been interrupted before he had a chance to finish. He attempted to pull up his trousers and underwear in a way that did not display anything that wasn't already showing, but was stopped abruptly. Eames had come behind him and wrapped his arms round his chest stopping him from preserving what was left of his dignity.

Arthur's heart was tearing around in his chest, his mind was screaming and his body was rigid. He wanted to struggle but couldn't will himself to break away from the thing he had wanted for so long. He desperately needed to know what was happening but didn't want to bring it to an end. Eames' breath poured onto Arthur's neck causing him to shiver in pleasure. Neither of them moved or spoke for a long while and just stood rooted to the spot, with Arthur half holding his trousers up and Eames holding him round the chest aggressively. Eventually Eames broke the silence.

"I know how you feel for me. I can't say I blame you, I am a very attractive man." He whispered in Arthur's ear with a cheeky smirk that would match a naughty schoolboy perfectly.

"Fuck you, if all you are doing is ridiculing me then you can get the fuck off me and never bring this up again. I have known for a long time that what I want is not feasible and I have grown to accept that. Now if you please, Fuck off." Arthur was getting angry. He despised the control Eames had over him, and the hatred he had for him was taking over the burning desire he also felt.

"Shhh, you mustn't assume the negative. But then again you never were a very positive person. I am here holding you because I'm letting you have me. I give you no reason or explanation, just know that you can. Take it or leave it" The words drifted from Eames' mouth and flowed through Arthur's mind. He was going crazy, an emotional war was raging deep inside of him and he had no idea which side to choose. This was to be exactly how he had imagined. It was rough and manly enough for Eames to live up to his arrogant side, yet Arthur knew that he would be gentle as well. He was going to give into Eames and give himself wholeheartedly regardless of consequence. So unlike him naturally, but he blamed it on the effect that Eames has over him.

"Ok..." He managed to stammer out the stifled whisper after a few moments silence.

"Delightful." Eames whispered playfully into Arthur's ear.

Eames slowly loosened his grip, and Arthur's trouser fell with his boxers onto the floor. Eames drew his fingers up over Arthur's body whilst kissing his neck. He was enjoying himself, playing games in his mind whilst driving Arthur crazy. His fingers found Arthur's collar bone and he rubbed them passionately, drawing a heavily pleasured moan from his subject. He drew his hands back and pulled of Arthur's shirt, leaving Arthur stood directly in front of him wearing nothing but his socks.

Now Eames' real fun began. He had a mould, a blank canvas, something he could bend and experiment with to his heart's content. He slowly placed his hands back on Arthur's stomach and began creating his masterpiece. One had went up and softly played with his nipples, whilst the other when south and brushed firmly against Arthur's hips. All the while Arthur had given up on trying to stay quiet and was moaning constantly with increasingly pleasured noises as Eames explored his body. Eames hands were both caressing his hips now as he got more and more excited about what he was going to do. They worked and danced around every inch of his crotch except for his now throbbing shaft. Eames knew the second he brushed it, Arthur would go wild.

After a while Eames could not stand to tease him anymore and went for it. He grasped his cock firmly and slowly moved his way up and down. Arthurs head flew back and proceeded to run his hands through Eames' hair, pulling it passionately every time Eames pleasured him. Eames stopped jerking him and rubbed his thumb around the tip of his penis, knowing that the sensation would drive Arthur wild. Eames was getting the feeling that Arthur had never done this before which only made him hungrier for it. Eames started to undo do his shirt with his spare hand, whilst still caressing Arthur's soft head.

Arthur had barely noticed what Eames was doing behind him, due to the realms of extreme pleasure that had taken over every inch of him. He could not control himself, the noises he was making were unlike anything he had ever heard. But he knew they were good as every time he made a particularly arousing noise, Eames worked his dick harder causing him to moan feverishly. Slowly Eames stopped playing with Arthur's cock and span him round. There they were, face to face for the first time. Arthur felt sick and it was a good job Eames was taking control. Eames, who had now managed to get down to his boxers, Pulled Arthur close to him and kissed him. There it was. The thing Arthur had wanted for so long finally being achieved.

As they kissed and grinded, Arthur could feel Eames getting harder in his boxers. Their cocks brushed up against each other, and noticing this Eames began to grind harder and faster causing low moans to erupt from both of them. Arthur started to become impatient and tore at Eames' boxers. All nine inches of his solid manhood dropped out and was instantly caught by Arthur. Jerking him forcefully he began pushing him to the nearest wall and kissing his neck. Eames' back slammed in to the wall with a dull thud and Arthur dropped to his knees.

Arthur took his lovers dick and swallowed as much as he could. He began making circular motions on the head of his penis, much to his lovers delight. Eames was becoming engrossed in the rising pleasure now, losing all sense of anything going on around him. Arthur was insatiable on his cock, never slowing but only getting more rapid by the second. With each thrust into his partners throat, Eames though he was going to explode. Arthur couldn't get enough of the taste and wanted more and more. Eames removed himself and they both let out groans of annoyance that they couldn't carry on. But Eames wanted to take this further.

The sex was becoming extremely animalistic the more they went for it. The love and passion and all emotion had been cast aside, and traded with a basic instinct to dominate and fuck. They kissed again, harder this time, and then they both wrestled and fondled each other whilst stumbling toward the desk. Their chests were both dripping with sweat through the intensity of their actions, but neither planned to stop. They got to the desk and Eames flipped his smaller friend onto his back and onto the desk. Arthur just looked at Eames with a burning desire in his eyes, and let the man he hated take over. Eames hoisted Arthur's legs up and rested them on his own shoulders. He bent down close over his partner then he did it. He pressed the tip of his cock against Arthur's sweet tight hole and pressed hard until it popped in.

He wasted no time in ensuring that his whole length was inside him, and proceeded to thrust hard and fast. Eames lent down so close over his toy, they could literally feel each other's irregular and wild breath on their faces. Arthur was moaning uncontrollably now as Eames found new kinds of pleasure inside him. He worked himself furiously, whilst Eames continuously pounded him in ways he had never felt. He could feel himself getting close and by the increased speed of the man inside him breathing, he could tell he was too. As the wrestled with each other, both in pits of ecstasy they both felt it come and flow out of them at the same time. Loud groans came from them both and they gripped each other hard as it went out. Arthur squirted all over his chest which spread around as they rubbed against each other. He could feel Eames load flowing inside him too, warm and pleasurable, like a just reward for the effort he put in.

Eames pulled himself out and rolled onto the desk beside Arthur. They both lay panting with their eyes closed for a while and Arthur knew, when he regains his senses he will be angry with himself. In the moment he doesn't care and remembers everything glorious that happened just a few moments ago. He opened his eyes and stood up. He gathered up his clothes and started to walk away, with slight difficulty, to clean himself up. Eames propped himself up on his elbows wearing his all too common cheeky grin. He watched Arthur's arse as he walked off and laughed to himself. He knew Arthur would be hating himself for that and will be convincing himself to never do anything of the sort again.

"WELL THAT WAS BLOODY MARVELOUS!" Eames shouted through to the bathroom, teasing Arthur in a way that he only knows how.

"Screw you, I never in my wildest dreams thought this would happen, and it most definitely is not happening again regardless of what you say to me." Arthur replied sticking his head round the bathroom door.

Eames stood up, and slowly walked towards him, still naked. He looked at him with a knowing smile then whispered in his ear,

"You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger darling."


End file.
